Changing Got Me You
by PictisVerbis
Summary: Hermione decides to change a bit, she doesn't just catch the boys attention, but a Ms. Cho Chang. Or so she has caught Hermione's attention. Rated M to be safe. Disclamer: I own nothing. This is a bit like my story, mixed with the world of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

The whistle on the train blew warning the students to say their goodbyes. It was time to board. Hermione hugged Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. The older woman insisting that they all go to bed at decent hours. She then followed Ron and Harry on the train, squeezing through the abundance of younger students.

As the train rolled out of Kings Cross station so did all of Hermione's year she wasn't going to be the quite bookworm Hermione Granger, because there was more to her than that. She was going to show them who Hermione Granger really is. This year was going to be different.

Hermione had spent the summer in Grimmrald Place, along with the Weasley's and Harry. The pathetic excuse for a home. It was gorgeous at one time, sure. But now it had more cons than pros. It was so dirty, and old Hermione felt she was going to fall through the roof the first few weeks. It was rickety and just sad. Though that had been her home over the summer, and it was while she was there that she had made the decision to change. Not change HER, not really anyways. But change what people thought of her.

She had also made changes in her wardrobe. Following Harry and Ron throughout Diagon Ally, Hermione had also picked some extra things up for herself. She bought new robes, these ones nicer than her last, and considerably much more mature. She liked them. Along with her robes she bought some makeup. Not much, only some powder and a bit of mascara. Though she picked up some liner as an after thought. Figuring she'd keep that around for special occasions.

She didn't think the boys would even notice. But she was wrong. They had been acting slightly awkward around her all morning. Maybe she should have started with the makeup during the summer. Though it was too late to think of that now.

"Hermione?"Harry began, producing more of an awkward atmosphere."We're almost to Hogwarts. We should change into our school robes."

"Right, of course." Hermione said, closing her book and standing. She reached into a bag she had set aside just for her school clothes and began pulling out her robes.

They were almost finished changing when the compartment door opened, and in walked Fred and George. They said they were here checking how everyone was settling in. But Hermione knew they had come to talk to Harry, she knew Harry was the reason their joke shop was as successful as it was. Sure, Fred and George are brilliant, but they wouldn't have gotten this far, without financial help.

"Harry we need your opinion on our latest creation." Fred was sitting close to Harry showing him a piece of paper. Hermione ignored them. It wasn't her business. She finished dressing and sat down with her book. Fred may or may not have checked her out in her new school robes. She wasn't sure.

Fred and George appeared to be finished with their conversation with Harry and started towards the compartment door.

"Oh. Ronny did you forget something?" Fred and George asked in unison. Ron looked around him trying to figure out what he could possibly have forgotten. The twins just laughed.

"Well, Ginny already has a list of what she's forgotten. We thought we may as well collect yours."

After Ron assured them he couldn't think of anything, the twins left the compartment. Leaving the awkward trio alone again.

Hermione sighed, and picked up that years charm book. She began reading, her eyes traveling back and forth across the book. That is, until she noticed Ron's eyes in her direction.

Hermione didn't really like the attention from Ron. She didn't understand why makeup and new robes was all it took to make her suddenly interesting.

"Yes?" She asked. Daring him to express himself. He did not. After a few moments he acted as if nothing had happened. And so did she. Things were a lot easier between the three after that. It was as if challenging them to voice an issue was all it took. Of course they'd run from it. They were boys.

"Look, I can see Hogsmede from here" Ron said after some time of train slowed and pulled into the station. There was the usual buzz as the students made their way to their appropriate destinations. Hagrid's voice booming above the rest of the noise.

"First years! This way!" He would , Hermione and Harry, being 5th years, traveled toward the carriges which would pull them up to the castle.

They had already been in the castle for some time when the feast had started. Hermione sat drinking pumpkin juice, explaining to Ron and Harry what Professor Umbridge's speech meant, when her eyes drifted towards the Ravenclaw table. Luna, the girl from the carriages was in Ravenclaw, Hermione recalled. She was sitting next to Cho Chang.A popular girl with silky black hair,and dark brown liked Cho, everyone knew on the other hand had been very closed off since Cedric's all the time, Hermione understood she was sad. She understood it must be hard. But seeing her cry all the time, well it was a bit ridiculous.

Cho looked up and her eyes met Hermione's. The brunette frowned and looked away, confused by the eye contact and the intensity of it. More than anything else though, Hermione didn't understand why she was looking at Cho, and why Cho was looking back at her. Hermione brushed it aside and finished her conversation with the boys.

Everyone started standing, which signaled to Hermione dinner was over and it was time to head to the Common Rooms for some much needed sleep.

Hermione all but crawled up the stairs,fell on the bed and drifted off to of things she would forget by morning.

The next morning Hermione woke before anyone else in her dorm, and made her way down to the common room. In her opinion it is always best to start the day off with a book.

After about an hour or so, students stared to trickle down the stairs. Hermione waited for the boys, who came down a good 20 minutes after the early risers, and the three of them shuffled down to the Great Hall to feed Ron who was complaining of starvation.

Breakfast had ended long ago, as had several of the day's classes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the school hallways, headed towards Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall. They had emerged from the safety of the hallways and were immediately soaked by the downfall of rain. The trio found a secluded area and huddled underneath it. Hermione had just cast a warmth charm on her robes when she saw Cho enter the court yard as well. Slightly startled with the fact she had again noticed Cho Hermione forgot to offer the charm to the boys, both of whom hadn't thought to use it.

They were discussing Snape's class and his learning tactics when Cho had come over to them.

Cho engaged in conversation with Harry, and Hermione stood there awkwardly. She wanted to speak to Cho, she had an urge to, but didn't have the slightest idea of what to say.

Ron then started drilling Cho on the badge she was wearing and Hermione stood mortified at Ron's audacity. She waited until Cho left before yelling at Ron.

"You're so tactless!" She shouted at him. He on the other hand was oblivious to his crimes. So Hermione had to explain them to him, she made it seem like Cho just wanted to talk to Harry, which probably was the case. But Hermione was simply upset with Ron for how he treated Cho. Hermione was surprised she even cared. That was the 3rd time in 24 hours that Hermione had surprised herself, and each time involved Cho Chang


	2. Chapter 2

The next week went by similarly. There weren't too many appearances by Cho. But when she did show up, it left Hermione breathless. The air would leave her lungs the minute her eyes rested on Cho's. Hermione would watch as Cho's eyes would light up when she said hello. They'd light up even more so when Harry brought up Quidditch. Her cheeks would turn a soft pink and her plump lip would curve into a smile as she spoke of the way it felt to fly.

"I feel like I can touch the starts even in the daytime." The words formed on her lips. But Hermione didn't hear a word, she was just watching her lips move so graciously. Hermione started to lean in. She couldn't think. All she was focused on were the lips in front of her.

But wait! She stopped herself. This was Cho Chang! She was a woman. Her parents had always taught her that homosexuality wasn't right. It wasn't logical. So why did she feel this feel about Cho. It was wrong. Not only was she a woman, but Harry liked her. Hadn't she any morals? This was wrong. All of it. And it needed to stop.

This was an argument the repeated itself in her head over and over.

That was the argument in her head when she woke up on Friday morning. She had so much stress from Umbridge, and her interfering with Hogwarts. On top of that they had Owls this year. She needed to focus on her studies. Then there was Cho, who was interfering with school all together. How was she supposed to when all she could do was argue with herself?

She sighed and got up out of bed. She was already late. There was no way she could read this morning. She worked her way over to her wardrobe, were all her clothes were considerable tighter. She pulled on some jeans and a white button up shirt. Finishing it off with her Gryffindor vest.

She headed downstairs to the common room and out the portrait hole, down to breakfast. After classes was Quidditch tryouts. Ron asked Hermione to go. He was trying out for Keeper. She promised she would so instead of studying like she should she'd be watching tryouts. Maybe she'd bring a book and study.

When she got to breakfast Harry and Ron were already there.

"Hey Herm." Ron smiled at her. "You're still coming to tryouts right?" Hermione knew Ron was only asking because Harry ended up in detention. He wanted at least one of his friends there. Ginny and the twins would be there, but it wouldn't the same without friends.

After Hermione reassured Ron that she'd be there she headed off towards the library. She'd need to get some studying done to make up for both Defense Against the Dark Arts and the fact that she wouldn't be studying tonight. She had read a few chapters in an old copy of Defense Against The Dark Arts copy when she heard giggling.

Great, someone's disrupting her concentration. No-one was ever considerate for those reading in the library. She stomped to the next isle looking for the culprit. She was just about to scream at the flock of girls when she realized these were the flock of girls who hang around Cho. She could hear Cho saying something. She tried to listen.

"Yes, I'm doing a bit better. Not a whole lot. I've been trying to keep my mind off of him. It's only been a week since we've been back. We'll have to wait and see." Cho smiled lightly. Hermione's heart swelled for Cho. She was fighting harder than anyone. She had lost someone she loved. She can't imagine her life without Ron. Even though she had no romantic feelings toward him, he was still her friend.

She was watching Cho with caring eyes wishing she could go over there and make all her worries go away. She pictured her arms around Cho and felt warmth run through her body. It would feel great to feel Cho beneath her arms. She was so beautiful. She realized she must have been practically staring because Cho was looking at her with a funny expression on her face. She must have said something, because all of Cho's friends were looking at her.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" She made her way towards Hermione. "Can you hear me?" She asked. A concerned look crossing her face, but it was gone as soon as it came and was replaced by a small smile. Hermione had been blushing, and Cho must have realized.

"I'm fine." She stuttered. She turned and practically ran out of the library.

She was acting ridiculous. There was no way she was interested in women. She was a good girl who listened to her parents. Well maybe not. She had had her fair share of boys during the summer. Harry and Ron had no idea. Only Ginny had an idea, and she still didn't know much. But this, girls, was too much. She needed to focus on something else. Maybe she'd focus on her relationship with Ron. She didn't have any feelings towards him, but she could tell he liked her. Maybe she could pursue him to get her mind off Cho. Yes. That's exactly what she was going to do. That's what's logical.

That night Hermione made her way down to the Quidditch pitch. She brought her scarf because it was a bit cold. She found her way to the stands and sat near the goal posts so she could get a better view of Ron.

Ron was going to be the last one. There was 5 trying out and some boy named Cormac was the 4th. Ron would be next. But Cormac hadn't missed a single one. It wouldn't be good of Cormac got the spot. She wanted Ron on the team he needed to be on the team. It would boost his confidence. Ron was rotten to be around when his self-esteem was down. She had to do something; otherwise Cormac really would get the spot. So she did the first thing that came to mind.

"_Confundus_." She whispered so no one could hear.

It did what she wanted. He missed the last shot. Hermione tried to hide her smirk. But wasn't very successful. Ron noticed, and smiled up at her. She smiled back. No matter how half-heartedly it was.

"I saw that." A voice said. She turned to see Cho walking towards her with a smile on her face. She had a pretty smile, and Hermione hated it. No. She loved it. She hated that she loved it.

"Saw what?" Hermione asked with mock innocence. Cho smiled bigger, and something flashed in her eyes.

"Your _Confundus_." She whispered, and then leaned in even closer. "You must really want Ron on the team." She winked.

"I…No… It's just rotten to be around when he doesn't get his way." Hermione stammered. Why does this girl always have to pop up and make things difficult?

"Oh. Ok." Cho smiled. She had such a pretty smile. Hermione couldn't help but smile back. Once again she felt a surge of warmth run through her body. This was wrong, so wrong. She turned her head away from Cho and tried to focus on Ron. He was doing well. So far he blocked everyone. Though they looked more like accidents than they did like he was actually blocking the Quaffle. She gave him a little thumbs up, when she looked at her oddly. She turned to look at Cho who was _staring_ at her. Hermione started to feel really uncomfortable. Was there something on her face? She was going to ask Cho, but she had already turned away. She looked to Ron for an answer but he just shrugged his shoulders al Angelina decided who'd make the team.

Hermione decided she'd meet Ron in the Common Room. She was having a hard time thinking next to Cho, and she wanted to get away.

"Hey, Cho. I'm going to head to the Common Room. Maybe I'll see you later alright." Hermione said while standing.

"Oh alright." Cho stood up and smiled. Hermione was about to leave when she saw Cho spread her arms. Was Cho trying to hug her? She was. She couldn't ponder it too much, because it'd be rude to stand and just watch someone while they're trying to hug you. But this could be bad. She was trying to distance herself from Cho. Hugging would make them closer. This was illogical!

Despite herself, she still found herself leaning in for a hug. She was completely against this. There was no way anything good would come from this. Her arms wrapped around Cho's body, as Cho's wrapped around her. Cho pulled her closer and closer into a tight hug. She could feel every curve in her body, the swell of her breast. Hermione stopped breathing. There was so much emotion in that hug, Hermione couldn't handle it. She let go, and made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry wasn't back yet, so she sat on one of the squashy chairs by the fire, and opened up a book waiting for the boys.

She had read almost half of book before Ron came back. From the smile on his face she could tell he had made the team. She jumped off the chair hugging him and congratulating him. She felt his arms around her and immediately though of Cho, and the way she hugged her earlier. She smiled at the thought. No this wasn't right. Cho was a girl. This was so wrong, on top of her being a girl, Harry liked her. There was no way Cho could like her back. No, she wasn't going through this anymore. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Ron's.

She had no idea Harry ran into Cho on the way back from detention. Or that he invited Cho into the Common Room, and that Cho was in the entry way staring at Hermione as she kissed Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : I've been stuck in a book recently, and anyone who's read Hunger Games understands completely.(; I'll work on updating regularly. As I type Chapter 3, I'm writing Chapter 4. Hopefully I stay ahead and don't get stuck anytime soon. Reviews are love, I appreciate feedback. I don't have anyone going over this, fixing the errors. So I apologize if there are mistakes. This is all me. If anyone wants to review future Chapters for me, hey that'd be great! My whole purpose in writing this is to hopefully entertain a few of you with my absurd imagination for a while. If I have done so, then I'm glad (:

This chapter will be in Cho's point of view, they're getting closer, but farther away as well. Sorry no fluff or steamy stuff… yet. But I promise the time will come for it (;

Chapter 3:

When Cho followed Harry into the portrait hole she felt like someone had sent a _stupefy_ at her. Not because of the common room itself, no. But because she saw Hermione's mouth locked with Ron's. It stunned her. It hurt.

"Finally." A voice said next to her, it was Harry. "Ron's liked her for years and never said anything. I had no idea Hermione felt the same. She's always been distant about her feeling towards people, Ron especially." He was smiling from ear to ear. Cho tried smiling too, but it felt foreign to her face. She was too hurt to even a fake one.

"Oh. I had no idea…" Cho replied trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. Harry thinking she felt awkward talking about the two kiss changed the subject.

"Do you want to sit by the fire, or by the window?" He asked.

Sitting by the fire would mean she'd have to sit next to Hermione. Sitting by the window would mean she'd get cold. She was still watching Hermione when the kiss broke. Ron was as red as he could be and smiling like an idiot. Hermione on the other hand didn't look too pleased. She was looking straight at Cho. Cho's heart skipped a beat.

"Finally decided to come up for air?" Harry joked and moved his way towards Ron gesturing Cho to do the same.

"Shut up, Harry." Ron said in a goofy tone. He still had that stupid little grin on his face. Cho hated it. Ron was too wrapped up in his own little world to notice the Ravenclaw in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was still looking at Cho. But Cho didn't look back. She still had her eyes on Ron. The boy who took Hermione away. She must have had a murderous look on her face, because Harry was looking at her in concern.

"You alright, Cho?" He asked cautiously not wanting to upset her. She took her eyes off Ron, and turned to Harry and smiled.

"Oh yes sorry. I was just thinking about that vile creature Umbridge." He didn't notice her smile was fake, and took this as a good answer.

"Cho?" Ron asked, just realizing she was there. "What's she doing here?"

'Out of all of the people who could have taken Hermione away from her, why did it have to be this idiot…?' Cho thought.

"Because I asked her to come with me." Harry said simply. Apparently this was a good enough answer because Ron sat down on the couch. Pulling Hermione with him. Cho did all she could to keep her face blank, it was hard, but she managed it. Harry and Cho sat across from them and Harry started talking.

"So how were tryouts then? I tried to watch from the window, but I couldn't tell who was who." He said.

"Made it." Ron said simply, his smile growing bigger and bigger. 'Well isn't he lucky he made the team_ and_ got the girl.' Cho thought. Ron spoke again snapping her out of her thoughts. "Even Cho came to watch." All heads turned towards Cho. She blushed.

"Oh. I was just checking on Hermione. She seemed so tense when I had seen her earlier. It was almost like she was having some sort of major battle inside her head. So I was worried." Cho said hoping her feelings weren't too obvious.

"Oh, Hermione's always like that." Ron said like it was no big deal. This made her blood boil. How could her be so ignorant?

"More so than usual Ron…" Cho tried to keep the venom out of her voice.

"Wow. You pay so much attention Cho." Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Cho. He wasn't Hermione. Hermione had Ron. So he'd have to do. So she leaned in.

"Well I'm fine!" Hermione shouted, and stormed up the stairs. It was a delayed reaction. If Cho didn't know better she'd of thought Hermione was pissed because Harry put his arm around her.

"Oh… I didn't mean to upset her." Cho said meaning every word.

"Don't worry about." Ron said. I'm sure she'll come around." He added as an afterthought as he saw Cho's face expression.

He was so ignorant! How could he sit here like this and not comfort Hermione when that was all Cho wanted to do? Hermione deserved so much better than this.

"You're supposed to go after her Ron. Make sure she's alright. Be a shoulder to cry on." Cho said exasperated. She was so frustrated that she had to spell it out.

"Huh?" Was his reply.

3.2.1. Rage.

"Honestly Weasley! Go make sure she's alright, or I will!" By this point she was boiling in anger. But she was good at hiding it, so only her voice gave away the fact that she was upset.

Ron jumped up and darted upstairs like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Alright, Alright." Cho heard his voice carry as he made his way up and knocked on the door. Hermione was a prefect; she got a dorm to herself, one the boys were allowed to go in.

He came back down not two minutes later in a satisfied sort of way.

"She doesn't want to talk." He said and sat down. She tried not the get angry. She was literally counting in her head, but it was no use. The only word to describe what she felt at this moment was rage. Rage because she lost Hermione, and that she lost her to this idiot. She jumped up and shouted.

"Boys!" and stomped her way up to Hermione's room. The problem was, Cho had no idea where her room was. She had never been up here. She thought about knocking on all of the doors individually, but that would take too much time. Hermione could be in pain, and may really need someone right now. So once again, she shouted.

"Hermione! I have no idea which room is yours. These are set up so differently from our house! Can you come out and show me which one is yours?" She said walking back and forth. "Hermione! Which room are you i-"She stopped midsentence because Hermione came out of a room to her left with big puffy eyes with a smile on her face.

"Cho. The door clearly says "Prefect Dorm" on it." Hermione shook her head.

"Oh... and I'm supposed to be a Ravenclaw, huh?" She giggled. "I came to see if you were alright… can I come in?" She asked. Hermione stepped aside to let her through. The room was big, with Gryffindor colors everywhere. There was a bed, a couch and even a combined bathroom. Cho didn't even want to think about what has happened with Ron in here. She was already jealous with the fact the Ron knew were Hermione's room was and she didn't. But maybe she was just being paranoid.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you down there. I really was worried, and had come to check on you at tryouts." Cho said concerned.

"Oh, I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at Ron. Because you noticed something he didn't. I understand he's a bit oblivious but we supposed to be starting a relationship, and even after our first kiss, his head is still too far up his ass to see anyone else but himself. He's supposed to be the one who likes me, yet you noticed…" Hermione trailed off. What did she mean by that… and that was their first kiss, so that meant no sex with the little weasel. Relief spread through Cho.

"Ah I see. I wouldn't worry though. All boys are idiots like that." She couldn't keep the venom from her tone this time.

"Even Harry?" Hermione countered. Cho thought for a moment.

"Even harry. Just because he's sweeter than most boys doesn't make him any less of an idiot. He's the only boy though… that I'd risk letting me feelings go with." Cho replied.

"What about Cedric?" Hermione asked. Cho couldn't believe she was about to tell Hermione this, but she figured she had nothing to lose.

"Cedric is… was… gay." She replied. "I was his cover… He was mine…" She recalled the times they had together. He would talk to her about boys. She would talk to him about girls. He only asked her to the dance last year because he couldn't ask Krum. Cho only agreed because she couldn't ask Hermione. So the entire dance the two talked about the other couple, wishing they were in the other's place.

"Wait, you're gay?" Hermione asked. Cho wasn't sure what her tone meant, and tried not to ponder too much on it.

"Yes. Except for Harry, and he's already shown his interest so…" Cho replied.

"Oh." Was all Hermione had to say. After a few minutes she spoke again. "Do you mind if I changed into my pajamas real quick? I would have done so without your permission… but now… given our previous conversation…" Hermione looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh no, go ahead. Do you want me to leave?" Cho asked, hoping the answer was no, then cursed herself for thinking such things.

"No it's fine." Hermione started to take off her shirt. Cho's eyes traveled down her collar bone, and came to rest on her chest, but she turned around abruptly. Hermione couldn't see her tears.

She was so overwhelmed by everything, Ron took that beautiful sculpture from her, and now she to deal with it as that beautiful piece of art removed her clothing behind her.

"I'm finished." Hermione said lightly. Cho turned around, and was completely breathless. Her pajamas left very little to imagination. Cho remembered the first time she saw Hermione that year. Her school robes were tighter than they had been before. Did she feel like she wasn't pretty? Because Hermione was more than pretty.

"Hermione can I ask you something?" Cho asked her. Hermione looked at her curiously, but nodded.

"At the beginning of this year, I was with Fred when he came into the compartment, I noticed you were dressed differently… and even your pajamas… you're dressing different now…" Cho explained cautiously. She didn't want to upset the girl again. But instead Hermione smiled. Cho let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"That's exactly why I did it." Hermione said still smiling. Cho was momentarily confused, but I passed.

"You wanted to be noticed…" Cho stated, a little sad that she felt this way. Hermione nodded.

"Everyone notices Ginny…. They notice you… but all I am is the bookworm. The annoying bookworm. That's not the only person I am. No one knows that I'm excellent in combat. There are so many other things about me no one cares to notice. They're supposed to be my best friends…" Hermione said tears trying to escape her eyes.

"So you're dressing this way so people will want to notice…" Cho finished.

"Yes... because I'm not who everyone thinks I am." Hermione wrapped her arms around herself; Cho looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile.

"Your first year here, I remember thinking you'd win all the points for Gryffindor. The end of that year, I saw all the rules you broke, and I was determined to see who you really are. I know in your 2nd year, you solved the mystery about the Chamber of Secrets. While Harry got all the glory, you were the one behind it. I know you're artistic. In your 3rd year you bumped into me. I helped pick up your things. I saw all the doodles in your journal. I was impressed, and I'm sure you were a huge reason behind Harry's success last year." Cho smiled. Hermione blushed.

Cho almost felt like she had Hermione, until she remembered Ron and Harry were down stairs, and her chest felt like it was breaking again. So instead of saying what she wanted to say, she said...

"Let's be friends." and gave her a small smile. Hermione smiled back.

"Yes. Let's." Hermione replied. This wasn't what Cho wanted. She wanted to be with Hermione, but if this was the only way she'd get her in her life, she'd take it.

TBC

A/N: So what do you guys think? Let me know (;


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Just a while ago I was thinking about it and was like "I wonder what happens next…" and just let my imagination run wild. In this chapter the girls are once again getting closer, while Hermione's head is shouting at her. This one is in Hermione's point of view. Anyways, just read, and review(:

A/N 2: So I wrote the note above this weekend. I had been planning to update then. Here it is Monday, and I'm hoping to get it done tonight before my parents get home. I'm sure some of you know what it's like to have to hide such things from your father who happens to be a pastor. Needless to say, no one in my family knows I'm writing this, a few friends do, but that's it. So you guys happen to be reading my secret little fan fiction(; Enjoy.

Chapter 4:

Hermione woke up on Saturday morning, with her thoughts running rampage. Cho was gay. And she actually paid attention to Hermione. She had since year one. Had she decided to be with Ron too soon? Maybe if she had waited Cho and she could be together. No. Cho probably doesn't even like her. She was just being nice. Anyways Harry likes Cho. She was being unreasonable. She just needed to stay friends with Cho. Because if she put her feelings out there, it'd ruin things with both Harry and Ron. She just needed to get over Cho.

She got up, got dressed and made her way to the common room. Ron smiled at her. She smiled back. She noticed Harry wasn't with Ron. That was weird Harry was always with Ron.

"Where's Harry?" She asked curiously as she hugged Ron.

"He went with Cho." He shrugged grabbing her hand, and walking her down to breakfast. She didn't like that at all. What if Cho had spent the night with Harry? Did she? She didn't even want to think about what they were doing last night, but apparently she still had a look on her face.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked and softly touched her face.

"Nothing Ron, I'm just hungry." She tried to smile. Ron accepted this, and they continued down to breakfast.

The first thing she saw when she entered the Great Hall was Cho. She would have smiled if Harry's hand wasn't on her thigh. That gesture screamed "mine" and it broke her seeing someone so possessive over her Cho.

Ron encouraged by Harry put his arm around Hermione, running his fingers up and down her arm. She couldn't look at Cho. She didn't want to look at her smile as Harry whispered things into her ear. She was too busy thinking about Cho to notice someone else sit down.

"Oh dear Hermione, you look dreadful. Whatever you have must be contagious because Cho looks just as terrible." Said an airy voice. It sounded like they were reading from a book. Luna. Hermione looked up at Luna, their eyes met and she saw a twinkle she didn't like at all. The girl knew too much. But wait, she just said Cho looked terrible too. She chanced a glance and what she saw made her heart break. Cho looked so sad.

"What's the matter Cho?" Harry asked. There was concern written all over his face.

"It's just…" Cho began and looked around. All eyes were on her. She blushed, Hermione noticed. "It's just the last person to sit here with me was Cedric…" Cho looked directly at Hermione. She knew she was lying. Cho and Cedric had no romantic feelings towards each other. But no one else knew that, and soon they were all flooding towards Cho giving her comfort.

Hermione got up. Preparing to go to the Library. But something stopped her. Someone's hand was on her shoulder, and it wasn't Ron's. It was Cho's.

"Hermione, do you want to go to Hogsmede with me?" Cho asked with a sad smile.

"Yes." Hermione said without hesitation. Cho gave a small laugh.

"Okay, meet me down here in 15 minutes." She said, and then walked off towards Ravenclaw tower.

15 minutes? Did she want Hermione to fly? Gryffindor is high above the first floor! So without thinking any further Hermione sprinted up to the common room, and into her dorm. She grabbed her scarf and jacket, added a bit of makeup and dashed back down the stairs. Slowing only when she got close to the Great Hall.

"That was fast." Cho's voice said from behind her. She blushed. Cho had seen her running. She probably even ran strait past her.

"Oh yes, I was only getting my coat and scarf." Hermione replied embarrassed. Cho smirked, but didn't say anything more about it. Instead she grabbed her arm and practically pulled her out of the castle.

She couldn't believe she was going to Hogsmede with Cho. But wait. This wasn't a date. Ginny and she had done this loads of times. It was just a friendly thing. Her shoulders fell a little at this. No, she couldn't be upset. She was trying to get over Cho, but here she was pulling Hermione towards Hogsmede.

Slowing down, Cho linked an arm with Hermione's. The brunette blushed, but quickly cursed herself for being ridiculous.

"Where do you want to go first?" Cho asked. Hermione was having an argument with herself and quickly snapped out of it when Cho spoke to her. Cho seeing this laughed.

"Let's go… to the Three Broomsticks!" Hermione decided, and they made their way through the chilly September air. There was barely any talk. The silence was friendly, not awkward.

They finally made it to the Three Broomsticks, it was crowded inside, just like usual. Hermione suggested they sit in the back near the fire.

Cho looked so pretty the way the fire was dancing across her face. She saw Cho's lips turn into a smile.

"What?" Hermione giggled. Cho just shook her head laughing.

"Nothing." She said smiling.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girls smile. She started to fall into her beautiful features. Her dark eyes shone in the fire light. She wished to anyone that would listen that she could be Harry for just one night to have what he has. This beautiful woman who had a heart that shone just like her eyes. She smiled a sad smile. She'd never have Cho. Cho was Harry's. She needed to draw a line. A line between friendship and relationship. She'd got to the library later and see what she could find.

She focused back on Cho, and found the girl spacing out herself. She looked so sad.

"Cho? Cho, can you hear me?" Hermione asked. Cho looked at her and gave her a small smile. "What's wrong? You looked, sad." Hermione said concern written all over her face.

"It's… it's nothing…" Cho replied. "I'll go get us some drinks." She said and disappeared through the crowd.

Did Cho not trust her enough to tell her what was on her mind? She wished she could make it better, but if Cho didn't trust her, there was nothing she could do. They had just decided on being friends last night. Of course Cho didn't trust her.

"Hey I got you a Butterbeer!" Cho smiled handing her the drink, and sitting down with a glass of wine.

"So you've already turned 17 then?" Hermione asked seeing as how Cho's drink had alcohol in it.

"Yes, a few days ago." Cho smiled. Cho was a year ahead of Hermione. Her birthday was in September; she couldn't go to Hogwarts at the age of 10, even though she would have been 11 a couple of weeks after school started. So she was 11 turning 12 when she started school.

"Not going to share?" Hermione winked. Cho laughed then pulled a bottle of wine out of her coat, the slid it back in.

"Not yet, but tonight. Fred and George have set up a party. Well that is if you want to go." She said and smiled. But the smile soon faded. "You can bring Ron If you like." She said slowly. Hermione's back straitened and her smile left her face.

Why did Cho have to bring him up? Reality once again hit her.

"Are you bringing Harry?" Hermione asked fearing what the answer would be.

"I... I might." Cho replied. Hermione was crestfallen. Of course it wouldn't be just her and Cho going to the party. Harry would be there, and they'd probably get drunk and have their own party. She couldn't breathe. She needed air. So she chugged her Butterbeer and stood up.

"Let's go to Zonko's real quick. Fred was telling me about something Ron wanted, and I'm thinking about buying it for him." Hermione said.

Cho looked at bit put off, but agreed. They left the Three Broomsticks making their wait towards Zonko's arm in arm. The sir had gotten a bit warmer, but not much.

The first two people they saw when they entered Zonko's were Fred and George. Hermione laughed. Of course they'd be here. They were always here. Fred called Hermione over so she excused herself from Cho and made her way towards the twins.

"How's the date going?" Fred winked. Hermione flushed red.

"It's not a date." Hermione replied shocked. How could they know! She never let her feelings show.

"Maybe not…" Fred said.

"But you want it to be" George finished and winked.

"You boy's just know everything don't you?" Hermione smirked.

"We're the Kings of Mischief, 'Mione, don't you think we'd notice if our friend was getting into it?" Fred laughed. Of course they'd notice. They seemed to have a sixth sense for things like this. She decided she didn't care that they knew it was nice to talk to someone about this.

"You think I'm getting into mischief?" Hermione asked. She wouldn't call it that, but if the twins considered it mischief it couldn't be good.

"Oh yeah." Replied Fred.

"You're hitting on your best friends girl." George said.

"And you're dating our brother." Fred added.

"Not to mention she's a girl." Said George.

"Don't worry though. We definitely approve." They said in unison, and then laughed.

"Guys! This isn't funny!" Hermione whined stomping her foot causing to boys to laugh harder. "You are both ridiculous!" and with that she marched off to find Cho, and leave Zonko's.

They walked around Hogsmede a bit, bought some books, and then made their way back to the castle.

Dinner was hell for Hermione. Harry had his arms all over Cho, and Ron had his on Hermione. She was thinking of way to drown Harry, many of them involving toilets and Moaning Murtle. But that wasn't fair. This wasn't Harry's fault. Harry was her best friend, and should have been more important than Cho.

She sighed then tried eating a bit of food when she heard someone "pssst!". She looked around and saw Fred "psst!"ing her again.

"What?" She mouthed. He motioned her to come over, so she excused herself from the boys, and Cho, and sat by the twins.

"You, our friend, need to go to a party." Fred said.

"Yeah, you could use some fun." George added.

"We saw you over there, internally fucking the world. Say you'll come?" Fred asked. Hermione was completely shocked by his language. She didn't usually curse much, but when she did they were usually the small ones. Yes, she'd think them but never speak them.

"Well I have homework…" she stated.

"Do it tomorrow." They both said in unison. Hermione looked at the boys, thinking. She had all day tomorrow. There wasn't much homework, but quite a bit of studying to be done. She could do it in a day that just meant extra studying to make up for tonight though. So she'd be working well into the night even though there were only two assignments due. But it was worth it.

"Fine." She smiled. "But I refuse to be intoxicated." Hermione said in her usual intelligent voice.

They finished dinner, and made their way up to the common room. They separated once they got there. Fred and George making their way to the boy's dorm, and Hermione to the girls.

She wanted to dress to impress. She was going to find out tonight if Cho was interested in her. She pulled on some black pants, and a low cut red shirt. Put on some black liner and boots, then left the girl dorm to the common room. The boys who were in the common room were staring, but she didn't care, they weren't Cho, and Cho was the only one she wanted to see her.

She went, and sat down on the couch. Only waiting a few minutes for the twins. They came down dressed just as hot. The three of them made heads turn.

The twins escorted her to the party, which was held in the Room of Requirement. She was starting to get nervous by the time they got there, the three walked back and forth three times, and then a door appeared.

The twins smiled, and then pulled Hermione inside. The party was in full swing, and people were already drunk. The room was packed with students; most of them were 7th years. There was music, courtesy of Lee Jordan who was currently the D.J. which was what she would have called it. She had no idea what they were called in the wizarding world, nor did she know how Lee was doing it since electric devices don't work inside of Hogwarts.

Hermione decided she'd have a drink to calm her nerves; she walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. That would be the only one she'd drink. She downed the drink in no time, and then made her way back to the twins who were dancing. She decided to join them.

She danced, for the next hour or so, with everyone. She didn't care that they were mostly 7th years who she had never had a conversation with before in her entire time at school, she'd never have a conversation with them after this either.

She decided another drink wasn't such a bad idea, so she made her way back to the bar. On the way there she thought she caught a glimpse of Cho by the couches. She started to walk over there. That was definitely Cho. She stopped dead. Her heart ripped out her chest once again. Cho was kissing a very drunk Harry, more than kissing, she was making out with him like an animal. She saw her tongue slip in his mouth, as Harry was fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. She couldn't breathe. She all but ran back to the bar and ordered the strongest drink there was and downed one after another. The part that bothered her the most was the fact that Cho was sober.

A/N: Sighs… they still haven't gotten close yet! I know shame one me. Must be obnoxious all this waiting… but I assure you in the next few chapters it will happen… next chapter will be a bit graphic just to warn you! By the way! I wasn't sure if Moaning Murtle was Murtle or Myrtle… so I apologize if it's wrong! Review, I'd love to know exactly what you're thinking about this.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I've had this written for a while now. The fact that I don't have my own computer is making it hard for me to update quickly. My family of 5 shares this, so as you can imagine I have very limited time. I'm writing chapter 6 now, which is taking a while because I've become distracted with a T.V. series called "The L Word" yeah… Anyways thank you for reading! Here we go.

Chapter 5:

Hermione woke the next morning with a pounding in her head. She groaned and rolled over coming face to face with a sleeping red head. She jumped and threw a pillow at the boy.

"Fred! You didn't!" Hermione yelled. "Wha?" Fred said groggily "Stop shouting! My head is aching!" He grasped his head for a more dramatic affect.

"Tell me we did not sleep together…" She said in a hushed tone like saying it would make it true. George's head popped up from the other side of Fred.

"Oi! Look at your clothes!" he said. Hermione looked down she was wearing what she had been last night, and so were the boys. She sighed relived that nothing had happened and rolled back into bed.

"Wait!" both boys groaned at her shouting again. "Then why are you here?" she asked with a 'you-better-tell-me-the-truth-or-else' look.

"In your dorm?" mumbled Fred.

"More like in my bed." Hermione replied.

"Well we found you passed out at the bar, so we brought you up here." Fred said. "Then Freddie passed out next to you." George added. "So he stayed." Fred finished.

That's when it all came back to her, the dancing the getting another drink, most importantly Cho shagging Harry, or Harry shagging Cho. Either way, it hurt like hell knowing it happened. A tear escaped her eye.

"'Mione what's wrong?" Fred asked. "Surely your head doesn't hurt that-" George stopped midsentence then looked at Fred.

"Cho..." They whispered in unison. Hermione let out a sob, Fred and George pulled the covers up over her heads. Fred wrapped an arm around Hermione.

"There, there, 'Mione. Tears aren't okay…" He whispered.

"We might just have to tickle you!" George shouted. Next thing she knew there were fingers poking at her everywhere. She couldn't help but giggle louder and louder.

"'Mione- What are you…?" said a voice from the Hermione's dorm door. Fred pulled down the covers.

"Oh hey little brother!" said Fred. The twins winked. Hermione put her hands on her head. Great this was going to start a conflict.

"What the hell!" shouted Ron. Hermione jumped up.

"Ron! It's not what you think!" She said silently wishing he'd listen. Wish denied.

"No. I know exactly what's going on." He said then stalked off. Hermione glared at the twins then stormed after Ron. Her head started throbbing from all the noise.

"Ron! Wait!" She called. "You don't know what happened!" She yelled. They were in the common room now, but she didn't care. "Ron, wait!" He turned around.

"No Hermione! We've been together a day, and you're already cheating on me for my brothers!" He yelled. The entire room got quiet everyone listening to the argument. Hermione heard a laugh that sounded a lot like Ginny's. At least someone thought the idea of her being with the twins was ridiculous. Harry and Cho got up and made their way over to them. Tears swelled up in Hermione's eyes at the black haired girl who was wearing Harry's clothes.

"Guilty?" Ron asked thinking her tears had to do with the situation at hand. She snapped away all thoughts of Cho and tried to explain to Ron.

"Ronald! Listen to me!" She pleaded.

"No." he went to walk away, but Hermione would have none of it. It wasn't fair that she was getting blamed for something that never happened. She wasn't a slut, sleeping around with her boyfriend's brothers. No, she hadn't touched anyone since Ron and she got together. Maybe her thoughts had betrayed her but those are a bit more difficult to control.

"Ron! They only brought me up to my room after I drank myself beyond the point of drunk!" She yelled. Anger making her shake. Her head now felt like her brain had suffered an earthquake from all the yelling.

"Well it's your fault for getting that drunk in the first place." He retorted.

_Snap._

"I only did it because I saw Harry and Cho last night!" she screamed then put her hands over her mouth. She wasn't thinking, but now she's said it. Does she pretend it was Harry she wanted? There were so many things going on in her mind she couldn't breathe.

"So you slept with my brothers because you wanted Harry?" Ron was red and shaking. Hermione brought her hand up to rest on her forehead, and shook her head.

"I didn't sleep with them!" She yelled, now just as angry as he was. "What kind of a person do you take me as!" she looked up at Harry, and got a glimpse of Cho. Hurt was the only word she could think of, it was pulsing through her veins. Anger. Hurt. Jealousy. Dangerous combination.

"But you still want Harry." He said in a defeated tone, and turned to leave for a third time.

"I don't want Harry, Ron…" She whispered. He turned around at this.

"Then who do you…" He trailed off, then looked to Cho, and back to Hermione. She nodded. Harry's face was masked with confusion then realization.

"You want Cho…" Harry whispered.

Cho's P.O.V. The night before

Cho hadn't seen Hermione since dinner. She saw the girl leave with the twins, and assumed they had convinced her to go to the party. She made her way to Ravenclaw tower to get ready. She opened her wardrobe scanning her items, and decided on a pair of black jeans, and a gray button up shirt. She pulled on high heels and made her way towards the room of requirement. The twins were genius. The specifically asked the room to not only give them a place to party, but made it to were you had to be in your 6th or 7th year. The only way you would be able to get in if you were younger is if you had been invited. Teachers, however, wouldn't be able to get in at all. On her way, Cho ran into Harry, and they decided to walk together.

The party was dangerous. That was the word that came to mind when she walked in. There were drunk people everywhere. She decided drinking was not a good idea so when Harry asked her if she wanted one, her reply was no.

Cho scanned the dance floor for a certain Hermione Granger, and found her dancing with the twins with a few other people. She kept all her attention on her for most of the night. She kept trying to make eye contact with the girl, but it was like she refused to look at her. This confused Cho, had she done something wrong? Maybe she was just paranoid. Hermione probably hadn't seen her.

Harry had been talking to her. The conversation went downhill after he had drink after drink.

Cho was still watching Hermione when Harry pulled her up for a dance. They made their way to the dance floor with Harry's arm wrapped protectively around her waist. They all got the message. Cho was taken.

So they started to dance to song after song. Cho was actually having fun. Maybe it was the adrenaline from the dancing, or the song that had just come on. She didn't know, but she slid her arms around Harry's neck and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was deepened by Harry, but she didn't care so she kissed back with so much force it made Harry stop and lead her towards the couches. She wasn't attracted to Harry, but maybe this would change things. He sat on the couch and pulled her on top of him. She straddled his lap, put her arms around her neck, and kissed him just as hard before. The kissing was intense, each kiss getting deeper and deeper. Tongues searched mouths, she was sure she heard Harry moan when their tongues touched. She felt his hands fumbling with the buttons on her shirt, then his hands sliding under it squeezing her breast. She pictured Hermione doing this to her and moaned at the thought. She stroked Harry through his pants pretending it was Hermione's sex. It was hard to do since there was a bulge, but managed none the less. Harry groaned.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else." She whispered in Harry's ear. They got up, and made their way towards the exit. She caught a glimpse of Hermione drunk as fuck at the bar and giggled. She really wasn't such a good girl. They left to room of requirement, and entered the first classroom they saw. Cho needed this; it had been so long since the last time. She could easily get off to the thought of Hermione. She had so many times before. But having Harry do the work, no matter how selfish that may be, would make it better. She could see Harry's package through his pants. He was already hard, and seeing her stare set him off.

There was kissing, tongues, clothes being shed. Cho was only in her panties, Harry in his boxers. He started to suck on her nipples making her moan. He was no were near as gentle as Hermione would be if she was the one doing it, but Cho pretended she was just being urgent. There was so much please pretending this was Hermione, and she didn't want to wait much longer. She knew what she needed to do; she pulled down his boxers and slowly ran her finger across him. He groaned. There was no way she could think of Hermione now. So she quickly got him worked up enough so he'd enter her.

He did just that. He moved her hand and leaned her against one of the desks. She felt him position himself at her entrance. She pictured Hermione with questioning fingers at her opening. He pushed into her, then slid out and back in. No, Hermione was sliding her fingers in and out of her. She moaned and felt the rhythm getting faster. She rocked her hips as Hermione pumped her fingers into her faster and harder. She knew she was close, she moved her hand down, and pressed a finger against her clit picturing Hermione doing exactly that. She screamed coming all over Harry, and as she rode the waved of her orgasm Harry came too. A harsh reminder that it wasn't Hermione who fucked her, it was Harry.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Harry looked at her, and then gave her a small smile.

"It's not me you want." He stated. Cho cringed at this.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly afraid of what the answer might be.

"You've been somewhere else all night." He smiled again. This tore Cho. Harry was a sweet boy, and she used him. Worst of all he knows it too.

"I'm so sorry Harry…" she started to cry again.

"Cho…" Harry wrapped his arm around her "It's good that we decided this now." He whispered. "Besides I can't blame you when I did the same thing." This completely startled Cho.

"What… who?" She asked. Harry laughed.

"It's always hard when you like your best mates sister." Harry smiled. So did Cho.

"Ginny?" she asked knowing the answer. She was relieved that this didn't matter to either of them. No matter how harsh that sounded. It could have easily been a mistake.

He nodded. "Come on, I'll walk you back to Ravenclaw tower." He said helping her up and handing her her clothes.

"Harry…" Cho started. "Can I sleep in your dorm tonight? No more sex, just sleep?" She asked.

"Sure." He smiled.

After they both dressed, they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. He walked her up to the dorm, pulled the covers up over her, and slid in next to her.

"Goodnight Harry." Cho whispered.

"Night, Cho." Harry replied. "Oh, and Cho. I won't tell Hermione you screamed her name when we had sex. But I'm going after Ginny. You should do the same." He whispered.

A/N: I just wanted you all to know, I hated writing that sex scene with Harry. I was actually disgusted, and tried to leave out some nasty details. Haha… but when I write Cho/Mione sex scene. I'll be sure to keep detail. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You guys and your reviews just make my day. Thank you! 3 Parts through here I didn't fully put myself in, and I apologize. But for the most part I had no idea reality was going on around me. Anyways to the story! Have fun reading! I'd love to hear what you think about this. Here we go.

A/N 2: I apologize for the long wait. I honestly thought I had put this up. Also, I'd like to apologize that the point of view randomly switches from Cho's to Hermione's. I'll double space that part so you understand the point of view has changed quite literally in the middle of a section. Thank you again for reading.

A/N 3: So this is the third time I've attempted to finish typing this out. I would like to apologize for the very long wait I have no idea how long it's been. Your reviews, or watches remind me to update! Or that occasional text I get from a certain someone which says "Did you update yet?" which is very motivating I must say. The only excuse I have for this being rather late is that all I've done the last two weeks is text this girl. I know not a very good way to pass the time, but seriously, I really do look forward to getting a text message from the girl. *sighs* now that I've bored you with my rambling, here is chapter 6! Sorry again for long wait. Enjoy.

Chapter 6:

Cho woke up the next morning with her muscles aching. She stretched and rolled over facing Harry, who was sleeping like a little boy.

"Wake up sleepy head." Cho said poking Harry. He whispered something, and Cho had to listen closely in order to understand what he had said. "No, no Quidditch today, though we do need to get up. It's around 10 or 11. I think…"

She got up and walked to the bathroom washing her face.

"How do you do it?" Harry asked groaning. "How are you even walking?" He groaned again.

Cho was momentarily confused until Harry started cradling his head. She laughed and walked over to Harry's bed were her bag was sitting.

"Because," She giggled. "I didn't have anything to drink." She pulled a small vile out of her bag and handed it to Harry. "I brought it just in case. Drink it."

"What is it?" He asked looking disgusted at the small vile in his hand while the other hand was still cradling his head.

"Hangover potion." Cho smiled. Harry's eyes widened and he immediately threw back his head and downed the potion. Cho watched as a smile spread across his face. She laughed.

"Better?" She asked. Harry nodded his head vigorously. "Come on. Let's get ready." She paused. "Can I borrow some clothes?" she giggled. "I didn't bring any…" Harry laughed and handed her a t-shirt and a pair of jeans from his closet.

After dressing they headed down to the common room, and sat by the fire. It was colder this morning than yesterday.

They were down there for maybe 5 minutes when they heard yelling.

"No Hermione! We've been together for a day and you're already cheating on me for my brothers?" Ron was yelling at Hermione.

Brothers, that was plural. That meant the twins. But Hermione wasn't interested in the twins. Then again she was completely drunk last night, anything could happen.

Harry got up and made his way towards his arguing friends. Cho followed.

Wait… Hermione was into Harry? There was no way this girl was interested in women. She's dating Ron, cheating on him for his brother because she wants Harry? No, Hermione wasn't like that. Cho didn't think Hermione was capable of cheating. She was too kind of a person. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Harry say something.

"You want Cho…" he had whispered, and then turned towards Cho smirking, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ron.

"Harry..." Hermione sighed giving him a pointed look, upset that he had actually said it. He immediately stopped smiling, and dropped his head.

Ron was still watching Cho. Suspicious of what Harry had said.

"What about you?" he asked. Hermione watched as Cho's eyes snapped up, and darted towards Hermione and back to the floor.

"I… I uh…" Cho started running her hands through her hair. Then, out of nowhere Harry's laugh rips through the air. Hermione turns to look at Harry who's doubled up laughing. She's surprised he's not on the floor by now. Ron was now looking at him amused.

"What the hell Harry?" Ron said while laughing. It seemed the entire conversation was forgotten. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Cho!" Harry gasped between sets of laughter. Hermione was confused, but that confusion was momentarily because Harry soon finished his sentence. "Cho screamed!" He was still having trouble breathing. "Out Hermione's name!" He's laughing again and Hermione's patience was quickly diminishing. She had no idea what the boy was going on about. "When we had sex last night!" he managed to gasp out.

Hermione was livid. They had had sex! And worst of all Harry said it, and thought it was funny! Harry, seeing Hermione's face expression shut up immediately. Cho who gasped when Harry finished his sentence was now punching him.

"Harry!" She shrieked. "You said you wouldn't tell!" She was hitting him repeatedly, and Harry was once again laughing. Hermione was just about to storm off when what Harry had said was starting to register. Cho was now threatening to tell Ginny something while Harry was pleading her not to. But she wasn't paying attention. But she wasn't paying attention. Cho had screamed out her name during sex with Harry. By now Ginny had come over, and was demanding to know what they were talking about. There was more arguing until Ron shouted catching everyone's attention.

"Wait. Hermione, what do you think about all of this?" He asked. Cho, Harry, and Ginny all closed their mouths turning to Hermione.

Hermione was panicking. She had to answer this. She liked Cho; she was gorgeous and had an amazing personality. But did she want to get involved with a woman? What would her parents say? She knew she came to school this year wanting to change, but this liking girls wasn't what she had in mind. But fuck it! Fuck change! Cho liked her, and paid attention to her before all of this! There was no need for change. She took a deep breath preparing herself for her answer.

"I…I like you Cho." She gave her a small smile, her heart beating a hundred times faster than usual.

"I like you too Hermione." Cho replied. Hermione's heart almost stopped.

"I um… I want to be with you, but…I don't know…This is… This is so overwhelming. I just-" But Hermione was cut off midsentence when Cho's lips were pressed against hers. She felt everything Cho poured into the kiss. Hermione kissed her back, kissing her with all the feeling she had, all the confusion all the desire.

When they broke for air, Hermione felt good. So good. She smiled. But all at once reality hit her. Her parents wouldn't allow this. They were supportive about her being a witch, but they wouldn't be supportive of this. The smile faded off of Hermione's face, and she started to back away as tears built up in her eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Cho looked concerned.

Hermione just shook her head. On top of her parents, she just broke Ron's heart. They had only been together for a day or so, but he liked her for a long time. Even after that Harry had slept with Cho. Her best friend slept with the girl she liked. It wasn't like Harry knew she liked her, but that's something that won't go away, Harry and Cho had history.

She was so overwhelmed. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I can't…" She whispered and turned and ran out of the common room.

Cho's Point Of View:

She stood there as the weight began to build in her throat. She may have just lost her completely. Maybe the kiss wasn't a good idea. It may have been too early. Hermione wasn't ready, that point was painfully clear. But Hermione had kissed her back. Maybe that counted for something. She sat down before she fell to the floor.

"Do you think I should go after her? Or give her some time to think about it?" She asked those standing closest to her, her brain unable to come up with a decision itself.

The boys shrugged their shoulders like they had no idea.

"I think you should give her time to think. If you go and talk to her now, you may push her away completely." It was Ginny who had spoken up.

Cho knew she was right. She needed to let her have time to think. Cho was never really confused when it came to her sexuality. She had always been interested in women. So she came to terms with it easily. They were purebloods. They were loyal to the Dark Lord, helping fund his cause. They even had the nerve to her to stay in Umbridge's good side after she sent them a letter describing the horrid toad who was teaching her. Cho on the other hand didn't believe in his cause. Muggles were brilliant as were muggle borns. Hermione was much smarter than most purebloods her age. Maybe that was what caught her, everything she taught muggle borns was an absolute lie. She realized that during Hermione's 1st year. She smiled at the thought.

Sometime during her thinking the twins came downstairs. They were cradling their heads like they were something fragile. After they were updated on everything that happened, (Fred and George outright laughed at Ron thinking they had slept together, then falling on the floor crying at Cho screaming out Hermione's name, and practically stopped breathing when Cho started hitting Harry again.) they agreed they would go and talk to Hermione. But only if Cho would make more hangover potions.

Everyone helped with supplying the ingredients. Cho was happy to have a distraction from the event at hand. Honestly she worried she had just fucked everything up. Why did she have to kiss her? Confessing her feelings was already a lot for Hermione. Then Cho had to go and ruin everything. What if Hermione wanted nothing to do with her again? That would be horrible! How could she not talk to Hermione, when that was all she looked forward to do lately? But never mind that, she needed to focus on the potion. Otherwise it would make their hangovers much worse than better.

A half an hour later she was scooping out enough for the boys, Hermione, and Ginny. Giving away the extra bit to anyone else who had a hangover. Apparently most of the house had been at that party. So much for younger students not attending.

A second year was currently puking over the side of the couch. Cho sighed and walked over the boy. She casted a cleaning spell on the mess and the boy's face.

"Here sweetie." She said patting his back and handing him a hangover potion. "This will make you feel better." She watched as pain left the boy's face and was immediately replaced by relief.

"Thank you!" He practically sang. Cho chuckled and walked back to where her friends were currently sitting. She sat down and immediately noticed Ron's smirking which turned into all out laughter.

"You have an admirer!" She frowned at him, and turned to look at the boy. He was staring at her completely love struck.

She looked down laughing hoping not to encourage the boy. She was trying to be polite not make him fall in love with her. That's the way it always was though. The boys melt when she smiles at them. It was utterly ridiculous. She didn't want any of them. The only one she wanted was Hermione, and she was currently off somewhere hating her.

Cho sighed and pulled open a book that had been sitting next to her. She was reading for quite a while, about 4 or 5 chapters, when Harry put a hand on her shoulder pulling her out of her imagination and into reality.

"It's time for lunch would you like to come with us?" he asked nodding his heads towards Ron and Ginny.

Cho gave a small smile and agreed. She was hungry and they hadn't eaten breakfast from all the drama from that morning. Her stomach growled at the thought making the boys and Ginny giggle.

They left Gryffindor tower and started towards the great hall for lunch.

All Cho wanted was to see Hermione in the great hall. The walk to the great hall seemed like hours. The boys had tried to make conversation but quickly realized that she was too preoccupied thinking. Ginny gave her a sad smile, but Cho pretended not to notice. She didn't really want their sympathy.

When they finally arrived at the great hall Cho quickly glanced around looking for Hermione. But no luck, the girl wasn't anywhere to be found. She sighed and sat next to Ginny, making sure there was an open seat next to her incase Hermione decided to show up. But that didn't work either. Since Cho started sitting at the Gryffindor table, so did half of the Ravenclaw's. Much to the professors liking. House unity was always important to the professors. The Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's had always been on good terms. Unless there was a Quidditch game. Then, of course, there would be an occasional "Ravenclaw's are going down!" or "Hufflepuff's suck!" But for the most part they were pretty civil. The Sutherlin's on the other hand, there was no hope.

Cho was pulled out of her thoughts as Ginny gently bumped her. She looked up and saw Hermione walking in with the twins. Their eyes met for only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Cho. She felt the breath leave her lungs, but Hermione quickly turned away. Cho felt Ginny scoot away from her.

"Hermione!" Ginny called. "We saved you a spot!" She motioned to the spot next to her. Cho's heart leapt, maybe she'd sit there. But her wish was quickly shot down.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm going to sit over here. I have some studying to do." Hermione gave Ginny a smile and sat down. Cho noted to herself that it was the farthest away from Cho, which she sat. She sighed. Maybe Hermione really did hate her. The rest of the table however was clueless as to what was going one. Only Cho felt the ice that came with the distance of Hermione being so far away.

She was busy thinking about the awful situation she was in when and wondering how she could get out of it when the twins came over. She looked up at them expectantly. But they shook their heads.

"No go." They said in unison. Cho looked crestfallen. "But-"Fred started. "She likes you." George said. "And she wants to be with you." Fred added. "But she's afraid of what her parents would say." Said George. "And the entire student body." Fred said. "You know, you being a girl and all." Finished George.

Cho's face light up. SO this had nothing at all to do with her hating Cho. This was good. She was only worried about what people would think. Which okay, was a bad way to put. It was probably more along the lines that she didn't want any drama, and the student's knowing a big secret like that would cause drama.

But Cho worried. How would she handle the rumors that were already starting? Anyone who was in the Gryffindor common room that morning saw that kiss.

So how was it? Please review and let me know!3


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am sooooo sorry about the late update! My only excuse is that i've been sketching more than I have been writing. I apologize it isn't fair to you guys who are frequent readers. Anyways I liked where I took this chapter. But I would like your opinion on this.

I was just on DeviantArt a few hours ago, and I saw this picture of Cho and Hermione and I absoloutly loved it. If I remembered the name I would put it here... but I don't.

Okay without further distractions. Such as the girl messaging me on facebook... here is the story! Oh and I apologise if there are any spelling errors. I'm using my dads computer, and the ridiculous thing doesn't have spell check.

Chapter 7:

It had been a couple of weeks since the kiss between Cho and Hermione, but the rumors were still running strong. Cho pretended not to know what the students were speaking of, she knew Hermione had been denying all rumors she had even hexed a Slytherin boy who was teasing her about it. Cho laughed at the thoguht, but in reality, it wasn't very funny. Hermione didn't want anyone to know they had kissed, no not funny at had tried several times to talk to the girl, but everytime she magically had someplace to be and hurridly left.

Thats the way it was one Wensday had ran into Hermione on the way to one of her classes. Once again she managed to knock the girl down followed by all of her belongings. Che mentally cursed herself for being so reckless and sat down on her knees to help the girl get her papers and quils from the floor.

Cho reached out to pick up some papers that had fallen to the ground and imediately realised they were smiled remembering the last time she had bumped into the girl and saw her drawings as well. Upon closer look she realised that these pages must have fallen out of her sketch book that had apperently broken from the picked up a few pages looking through them. The firsst one was a horse galloping, the seccond a butterfly fluttering, and the third made her gasp outloud. There on the piece of paper in front of her was her eyes staring back at her. It looked like she was looking into a mirror, though there was no color, the detail was amazing.

The gasp caught Hermione's attention and she quickly pulled away the sketch pad and muttered soemthing about a appointment with the library.

Cho sighed, once again the girl was walking away without things 's heart was heavy as she watched her leave, it had been a hard few weeks watching her from s distance. But Cho wasn't the only one watching. Hermione had been too. She was watching Cho enough to have drawn her, how Hermione had managed to do so without Cho noticed was beyond her knowledge.

Cho decided she would think about it later and made her way back to class.

Concentrating was hard for Cho the rest of the day, thats the way it was durning dinner too. No one was speaking to her, anyone who had tried quickly realized her head was somewhere else and gave was thinking about Hermione again, aand her drawing.

Cho recalled the drawing in her mind as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. In the picture she was wearing a button shirt, but with no tie. She hadn't worn a tie a few days ago because someone had hid it thinking they were funny (she eventually found it).The funny think was, Cho hadn't seen Hermione that day. She look for her, and did so closely. Had she been watching her from some unknown part of the castle? Thinking about it was just confusing her further.

"I have to talk to her." she thought.

Hermione's P.O.V.

"_Things have been so hard lately. My heart is leading me down a path that isn't logicall. How can I betray my parents like that? How can I even have these thoughts?They're Wrong. It isn't norma to be attrachted to women. It's a sin to be thinking about them that way. I do. Why do I find myself falling into her beautiful eyes? It's hard to even focus on school when she's around. Her beauty makes my heart jump. Her touch makes it faster than it should, it makes me shiver, but the worst part is, it makes me want more. I want to whisper in her ear how gorgeous she is, because when she;s around that's all I can think about. I hate what I've become... Nothing about this situation is logical. It's a mess. A mess I don't want to fall in. But if Cho would kiss me again would I be able to stop myself? No. The temptation is too high. I need to either let her in, or shut her out completely. Otherwise I will loose my mind in this madness."_

Hermione sighed and put down her quill. Everything about these last few days have left her feeling whip confusion has started to be too much. Her grades even took a hit. The Professors noticed, and tried to talk to her, but she just made a made up excuse. Each one sounding more and more like a lie.

Her confusion was intesified when she bumped into Cho. Her body felt like electricity had ran through her the seccond their bodies touched. She blushed and hurridly picked up her Cho didn't notice she was already on her knees picking up a stack of papers. She smiled, and gave a sigh of reflief. This was shot thoguh, because she heard Cho gasp. In her hand was piecs of her sketch pad. "_fuck!" _She thought. How did she forget about that! It was a picture of Cho she had drawn . It was one of those days she was purposly hiding from Cho. Harry's cloak was very useful for such occasions. But no matter! Cho was currently looking at the picture she had drawn of her. Hermione quickly grabbed the sketch pad away before Cho had a chance to see any more sketches of her. Ones that were drawn purely on imagination. No she definitely could NOT see those.

"I uh... appointment... have to... library!" She stuttered, and hurried off down the hallway (the oposite direction of the library). Cho didn't notice though. She was standing there in her own daze. Hermione giggled. She looked so adorable standing there like an air-head. Hermione quickly pushed the thoughts out of her head though. It would be no good to think of such things.

She quickly hurrried off to go find Ron and Harry. Hopefully Harry was still sane. Hermione wondered if she would be if she were the one getting hell from Umbridge and anyone else accusing her of lying. If she had to handle of that on top of her problems with Cho... no she would not be sane at all. Was she even sane now? There was no way she was completely sane. Because these things she was expereienceing with Cho was slowly making her loose her mind. It was like telling a baby he could play with the toy that was right in front of him. A baby would automatically be drawn to the new toy that was sitting there, like Hermione was to Cho. But Cho was so much more than just a toy. Maybe it was more like a dog wanting to play, and the boy wanted to, more than anything to play with the dog, but wouldn't do it because his mother told him not to. No! These analgies could not compare to Cho. Cho was a living breathing, beatiful woman. Not a dog, or a toy.

Hermione sighed as she caught sight of the boy she was looking for, and his red head friend. Harry smiled and said "hello". Ron on the other hand smiled awkwardly. Things hadn't been the same since he found out about Cho. He was probobally torn between blaming her, being a friend, and thinking it was complely hot the girl he liked was into a girl.

She did feel bad that this all happened right after they got together. He didn't really have a chance with her, and that wasn't really fair to him.

She gave him a genuine smile hoping that would help things a little bit. No such look. He just looked really awkward and she'd just go to class without them, things with Ron just too much right now.

"Well i'll meet you guys at DADA. Though I probobally won't really see you until dinner. You know how Umbridge is. I doubt I'll even get to look your direction with that old hag around." This caused Harry to laugh in agreement as he waved goodbye.

Class was like it always was. No wands, only text books. Though Hermione had already read the book. Twice. It was a pathetic excuse for a book. She tried to look elsewhere for teaching. Usually books were all she needed. But right now a teacher was what was neccesary. Not only did she need it, but so did all the other students. The only problem was who would teach them? Not a teacher, Umbridge would know if a teacher was teaching them, and it's not like the teachers were qualified anyways otherwise they would have taken the job. Except Snape. Though there was no way he was going to teach them. That means a student would probobally be best... but which one? The only one she knew who was even capable was... Harry. Yes! He could do it! He's done countless of things beyond his level. He was brilliant! Of course he was the right person. She'd have to find a way to ask him about it.

The teaching situation was still on her mind when she got to dinner. But that was until she caught sight of Cho, and all of her thoguhts left. Her beauty outshined all of the hall. The hall itself, and the students, the teachers, the enchanted sky, Cho outshined it all. Hermione was looking at Cho with so much adoration, so much admiration, than she thought. She looked away quickly. Why was she looking at her lthat way? She hadn't looked at anyone with such intensity. Maybe her feelings were growning fro the girl. Were they? If they were, it would only be that much more difficult to stay away. But thinking about it, did she really want to stay away from Cho anymore? Absoloutly not. But it was the best thing to do. Maybe. It's not like her parents would find out about Cho. Her two worlds were seperate. But what about the school? Rumors would fly. But really who cares what they though. She deserved to be happy, and Cho liked her. What if the positions had been flipped? What if she kissed Cho? Well she had, but what if Cho was the one hiding? How would she feel about that? Just the thought made her heart heavy. No, she wouldn't particularly like that. So how is it fair she's treating Cho this way... Who knew what the other girl was going through. Hermione wanted to be with Cho, and Cho wanted to be with Hermione. What was the point of stopping it? But wait... what if they met in secret? That would be great for them... no on would have to know, it would just be between them. That would fix numerous problems, and honestly she liked the idea of it being a secret. She needed to talk to Cho.

When dinner was over Hermione immediately went to seek out Cho. It shouldn't have been hard. Cho was always two steps behind her. So she searched for Cho, all over the castle. She wasn't in the library, she wasn't in any of the corridors to and fro. Maybe she was in the Gryfindor common room. She had been spending a lot of time in there lately. When she opened the common room door, or the door was opened for her, she immediately caught sight of Harry. But no Cho.

"Hey, have you seen Cho around? I need to speak with her." She asked. Then seeing Harry's eyebrows rise she added "Just speak." and gave him a pointed look He laughed silently.

"I think she said something about heading to the quidditch pitch, I offered to come along, but she wanted to fly alone. I really wanted to practice but... right. You better hurry she left about an hour ago, you might miss her." He said. Hermione thanked him and exited through the portrait hole.

"Good luck..." He whispered before the portrait shut.

She made her way towards the Quidditch pitch hoping to finally speak to the girl. After walking outside she immediately wished she had taken a coat with her. But now that she was out here there was no way she was going back in to get a coat. She didn't want to miss Cho, and it was already getting late. She didn't want to break curfew.

She walked a little faster as she caught sight of the Quidditch pitch. There was a figure in the air, but there was no way of telling if it was Cho or not. She was now close enough to tell the figure had black hair. She squinted her eyes for further inspection and realised the figure was a girl The black hair had belonged to Cho. Smiling to herself for finally catching the girl Hermione stepped onto the Quidditch Pitch. Immediately her nerves spiked at the realisation of what she was about to do. Her thoughts were running rampage until she noticed Cho flying gracefully after the Snitch. Hermione's breath caught looking at the beautiful creature before her. Hermione was staring and she couldn't find it in herself to care. She was entranced by Cho, her beauty had caught her. Quite littereally because she didn't even notice the girl notice her, and fly towards her.

"Beautiful..." Cho whispered.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Cho had just landed and suprise was written all over her face.

"Oh nothing." Hermione said coming out of her trance.

"Was there something you needed?" Cho asked. She was still surprised to see her, and rightfully so considering Hermione had been practically been hiding from her the last few weeks.

"We need to talk." Hermione said, and seeing Cho's worried look she gave her a reasuring saw some of the tension leave the girl and was immediately glad she had smiled.

"Lets go for a walk before curfew is up." Hermione suggested. Cho agreed so they made their way along the school grounds.

Hermione was looking for words to say. They had been silent for a while and it was starting to get awkward.

"It's beautiful out here." Cho said motioning for the stars. Great Cho found the silence awkward as well.

"Yes gorgeous." great, now they were talking of the weather! She needed to start talking. Now. She sighed. Here it goes...

"Cho... I need to talk to you." Hermione said in almost a whisper.

"You have all my attention." Cho replied smiling.

Hermione was nervous. She could feel her legs she wasn't focused on them. She was focused on words. What words to say, and how to say them.

"This has been too much." She said, She saw Cho's face fall and immediately felt moved closer to Cho and clasped her hand around hers.

"No Cho, thats not what I meant. Being away from you has been too much." She clarifeid, and seeing that Cho was now watching her closely she comtinued. "These past few weeks, i've been drawn to you, but i've resisted the pull, and it was too much. Everytime I saw you I wanted to be next to you, be near you. I still want to be, and i'm tired of trying to resist it." Hermione finished. Great now she had rambled on and lost her. She was just staring at her. Hermione gave her a concerned look and was relieved when she saw Cho smile.

"Does this mean..." She started. Hermione smireked raising her eyebrows daring her to continue. "You want to be together?" She blushed. Hermione giggled.

"Yes... that is if you want to..."

"Of course I want to silly. I've wanted you for a while." Cho said, then realizing what exactly she said started coughing. Hemrione laughed easing the awkward situation.

"Don't worry. I know what you meant."

"So we're together then? I get you all to myself?" Cho smirked. Hermione laughed again.

"Yes." She smiled biting her lip. "There is one thing though." Hermione added.

"What is it?" Cho asked.

"For now, lets not tell anyone, i'm not ready for them to know yet." Cho sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's alright. I can definitely understand that. There's no reason to rush." Cho leaned in. "It can be our secret." Cho whispered her lips brushing agains Hermione's ear. A shiver ran down Hermione's spine.

"Tha-That's what I was thinking." Hermione stuttered then blushed from head to giggled.

"Come on, let me walk you back to your common room. It's late and I don't want you in trouble for staying out during curfew."

Hermione agreed and they walked towards the Gryfindor Tower. They talked about anything and everything getting to know each other better. But before they knew it they had arrived at the Gryfindor Tower.

"Well, we're here." Cho stated.

How were they going to say goodbye? A hug? A kiss on the cheek? Oh my God, a kiss on the mouth? What if she did kiss her? She imagined her lips pressed against Cho's lips, Her beautiful, wondefully tasting wanted to kiss her again. She blushed at the thought. She'd only do it if Cho made a move to.

"Yeah it looks like it." Hermione replied. She was nervous but was determined not to show it.

"Goodnight Hermione." Cho smiled and reached out to hug her. Hermione hugged her tightly, she blushed when she thought of Cho's breasts against hers.

"Goodnight Cho." Hermione said when Cho pulled away.

Cho turned to leave. Hermione was a little dissapointed there was no kiss, but figured there would be plenty in the she was looking forward to them.

"Hermione?" The burnette was snapped out of her thoughts just in time to see Cho coming towards her. Her lips were pressed against Cho's in a deep kiss. It felt like everything she was longing for the last few weeks were poured into that kiss, and apperently so was everything Cho had been longing for. When oxegyn was more than neccesary, they broke, but only long enough for another gasp and Hermione pressing her lips against Cho's for a seccond kiss, this one just as sincere as the first sending a spark of excitement through Hermione. They parted. Hermione's forehead leaning against Cho's as they both gasped for breath. Somewhere throughout the kiss Hermione's arm's went around Cho's neck and Cho's hands cupped Hermione's face. Hermioen cleared her throat.

"Well goodnight, again." Hermione said.

"Sweet dreams." was Cho's reply.

Sweet dreams Hermione would have, to begin with, involving Cho and her beauty. Though through the night the dreams would no longer be so sweet.

_She was exiting the train. Her parents were standing some distance away so she made her way to them. They were asking about her school year when she caught sight of Malfoy. _

"_Hey Mudbllod! How are you and you filthy little girlfriend doing? I don't see her. Did she leave you because you blood was so dirty it discusted her?" He had shouted across the train station. Everyone had heard including her parents._

"_Girlfriend?" Her mother asked, worry all over her face._

"_Yes, a woman? You know better than that." Her father had said. Discust was all over his face. "How dare you. After everything we had taught you. You go off to some school and shack up with women?" He was angry._

"_No, Daddy!" she wanted to protest but he didn't lsiten._

"_What does mudblood mean? Does it mean a dirty homosexual? Because that's all you are." He said. His words dripping with venom. _

"_You discust me." it was her mother now._

"_No mom! I didn't mean to! She just... I fell for her..." Hermione tried to make them see reason._

"_You obviously had time to think about it if you had time to fall for her." Her mother spat._

"_Find somewhere else to go. You no longer belong to this family." Her father said, and they turned to leave. Evryone was staring at her. Malfoy wore a smug look. _

"_Dirty Mudlood. You're so discusting you're with women too." He spat._

"_How... How did you find out?" She asked. Her lips trembling._

"_Oh I didn't need to. We could all tell you were whoring around with her." he laughed. About the time he finished speaeking his father came from behind him._

"_Come along Draco, I don't want you associating with such FILTH." He spat the words with so much venom it caused tears to spring into her eyes._

_Mudlood... Filth...Dirty... Discusting...Thats all she was... the words kept repeating themselves in her head over, and over..._

Filthy...Dirty...Mudblood... the worlds were still in her head when she woke up. It was just a dream... nothing more... she needed to stop thinking like this... it wouldn't do any good. She stretched, then stopped hearing shouting from downstairs.

"I don't care if I'm a Ravenclaw! I need to see Hermione!" Cho was shouting.

"Guys, she's been in here before." It was Harry's voice this time.

"Exactly! Now let me up! Please." The please sounded like an afterthought.

She heard someone stomping up the stairs, then a soft knock on the door. Hermione laighed at the sudden change in tone.

"Come in Cho!" Hermione giggled.

Cho came in, took in Hermione's appearance and blushed.

How could she have forgotten she was in her pyjamas! But Cho looked like she had moved on from Hermione's clothing... or lack of.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked. "Hello by the way, you look lovely." Hermione blushed.

"I heard you downstairs." Hermione smiled.

"Oh. Right. Look at this! Hermione! She knows!" Cho was hysterical.

Hermione was momentarily confused until Cho handed her a piece of paper that looked a lot like those ridiculous degrees Unbridge had been making. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was just that.

_Rule #64 No same sex relationships. Violaters will be punished._

A/N: Annnnnddd... That's another Chapter. Again I'm so sorry it took so long to update. But I hope it'll make things better if I told you I've been working on this for 5 hours... The dream was an afterthought I added after I started typing... I felt it needded to be added. I know how much hate people get for being gay. Some of us didn't make that choice. Some of us went through so many conflicting thoughts and had so much discust for ourselves. I just wish people would stop and think about everything some people have gone through before they found the courage to finally come out and say "I'm gay."

Sorry for the ramble! It's something I'm very passionate about. Anyways they're finally together! I'm working on the next Chapter now.(: Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N So here is the next chapter, luckily my parents both work now and I have time to myself to write a little bit. I'll also have to say I wrote half of this chapter 4 months ago, and finished it today. Though i don't know if that has affected the story at all. I also got confused as to what chapter this was, so ignore that this is titled chapter 11.

Also, Cho is a year ahead of Hermione, so with her being a little bit older, I had her have the sexual fantasies first.

Chapter 8:

That.. that bitch!" Hermione shouted, then realizing what exactly she had said, put her hands over her mouth. Cho's eyes widened in shock, then she doubled over laughing.

"I can't believe the "follow the rules down to the last period" Hermione Granger just said that" Cho said between fits of giggles.

Hermione smirked, and deciding to be a little bold, made her way towards Cho wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Not anymore." Hermione whispered, her breath on Cho's ear. "That's one rule I'm about to break." She finished, then pressed her lips against Cho's. She felt Cho's arms slide around her waist and pull her closer. Hermione slowly pulled back from the kiss remembering the amount of clothing she had on. Which wasn't much. Just boy short panties and a tank top. She had given up on the clothes she had been wearing. Looking at them now she decided "slutty" was a good word to describe those pieces of clothing. And she doesn't use that word lightly, or bitch. Or any other curse word. Though being friends with Harry and Ron, especially Ron, she was bound to pick up something.

Cho kissed Hermione on the side of her mouth, bringing her back to earth.

"Getting a bit spacey.? First you use absolutely absurd language." She winked. "Then you completely disregard the rules, now you're on another planet. I'm starting to worry." Cho smirked.

"Sorry, I was thinking about language." Hermione said completely serious. Then smirked at the thought that had just entered her mind. Cho saw her grin, and thinking it had to do with what she said, laughed. But Hermione had other thinks in mind.

She pounced on Cho knocking her onto the bed, and started to tickle her. That is until her hand rand across Cho's breast. She froze. She just accidentally touched her girlfriends boob. This wasn't good. This would lead to things. Hermione's head was running rampage, then a thought occurred to her. Why wasn't she wearing a bra?! Now her head was definitely running rampage. Cho was completely still and silent as well.

"S-Sorry.."Hermione stuttered. Cho smiled.

"That's alright. It was an accident." Cho said. But her cheeks were red, and her breathing had gotten heavier.

She had done that to Cho? She felt proud, but she wasn't ready for that yet. Still the thought that she had done that was nice, and had gotten her a bit excited. She leaned down to kiss the girl, but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Fuck!" Hermione yelled. Making Cho giggle at the language again. "Just a minute!" She called, and thundered across the room for some pants. She pulled them on hopping on one foot to another making her way to the door. She opened it to see a wide eyed Harry.

"Er... Hi." She said. His face was still covered in shock.

"Was that you who just dropped the "f" bomb?" He said. The shock was starting to wear off, but it was replaced by confusion.

"Oh.. yeah. Sorry. It slipped out." She said blushing. Cho stated to giggle again. This caught Harry's attention. He looked from Cho to Hermione, then raised an eyebrow.

Of course he'd still be suspicious, he was there when the two of them had kissed, and Cho sitting on Hermione's bed most likely didn't look good.

"Someone got dressed in a hurry." He said pointing to Hermione's pants, which were on backwards.

Now things definitely looked suspicious. She turned crimson.

"Oh, that's why they felt wrong." She said, cursing herself for looking so guilty. It didn't help that Harry was now smirking. How they'd manage to get this conversation over without him calling them out was a mystery to her. She decided to come up with something, quick.

"No!" She gasped for dramatic affect. "I hurried because I was in my panties!" Harry blushed at this, they may be just friends, but any guy would turn red at the thought of her in her panties. "I didn't want someone to see!" She hoped he wouldn't point out Cho was in there, and definitely had seen. But defending herself seemed like a better choice than to let him sit there and throw it in her face. Well maybe that wasn't exactly what he was doing. He probably had no idea he was doing it.

"Just kidding," He said, though he sounded unsure. "I was just coming to see if you two wanted to spend the day with Ron and I in Hogsmede next weekend?" he asked, looking from one girl to the other. Hermione was still holding the door open, while Cho sat on Hermione's bed looking curiously at Harry.

"Sure why not." Hermione smiled. "What do you think Cho?" She asked turning to her.

"Sounds like fun." Cho said grinning. Hermione smiled again, glad she'd get to spend more time with Cho.

The school day went by slowly. Hermione was busy focusing on Cho which was making time go slowly. She'd work even harder, and faster, hoping to pass time. The teachers were once again worried about her, this time because it was such a drastic change from last. They'd try to talk to her, but she'd just blow them off trying to focus on her school work.

When the bell had rang, she was the first one out of the classroom, hoping to see Cho in the hallways. She finally gave up, deciding she'd just see her at lunch in a few minutes. So she made her way there. Harry and Ron had caught up to her, both gasping for breath.

"Where's the fire!" Ron gasped.

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought." She said. Still, of course, lost in thought. She was thinking about Cho, and her beautiful smile, the one that was directed at her. No on else got that smile. Only her. She loved the way her lips curled over her mouth in a gorgeous smile. She was about to praise her imagination for being so creative, when Harry interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Cho." he had said. Hermione immediately snapped out of her thoughts, and saw Cho, smiling at her. She took back the praise she gave her imagination, and scolded it for tricking her. She was actually seeing Cho smile at her, not imaging it.

"Hey guys."She said smiling, then turned to Hermione. 'Hermione." She nodded in her direction with a smile completely different from the one she gave the boys, this one warmed her heart, and made her smile back. All Hermione wanted to do was reach out and touch Cho, but knew she couldn't. She noticed the look in Cho's eyes, and realized she was thinking the same thing.

Hermione's mind was playing over exactly what she wanted to do to Cho. Not necessarily anything sexual. Just wrap her arms around the beautiful girl and never let go.

"Oh, so you guys are talking again? Brilliant, lets eat." Ron said then stalked off towards the Great Hall, annoyed that everyone was standing and talking instead of making progress towards the Hall. Harry laughed.

"I guess we should follow him." he said, then turned to follow Ron. Hermione looked at Cho and smiled.

"Hey." She said. Cho was smiling. She opened her arms motioning for Hermione to to hug her. There was no one around so she wrapped her arms around Cho, and squeezed tight. She pressed her lips against Cho's neck.

"I've missed you." Hermione mumbled against her neck.

"I've missed you too." Cho mumbled as well, her voice vibrating against Hermione's ear making her shudder.

But all too soon, they hear footsteps approaching, and broke.

"Lets head to the great hall, don't want to miss lunch." Cho said sliding her hand down Hermione's arm, making her shudder. Again. She agreed, and they were already inches apart by the time students rounded the corner, making their way toward the great hall. Cho and Hermione followed them to lunch.

They spent the lunch period stealing glances at each other from across the table. They must have been doing a pretty good job, because every time the boys would look up they would turn away.

"Whats the matter with you two? There's no reason to hate each other over one ki-" The rest he didn't say because Cho slapped her hand over his mouth (wile Hermione shouted 'Ronald!'). This shut him up.

"OK!OK! I'm sorry! You can take your hand off me!" He said, though it was muffled behind Cho's hand.

"Sorry." he said again, though he was glaring at them, mumbling about women manhandling him.

"Sorry." Cho apologized. Hermione smiled, Cho looked like she was shocked of her reflexes. Hermione was about to let her mind wonder, but instead bit her lip to hide a smile, and masked her features to hide her feelings for Cho.

Cho's P.O.V

Cho was happy, there was no other way to put it. She was finally with Hermione. They had only been together a day, and all Cho wanted to do was touch Hermione. But that was out of the question, this was supposed to be kept a secret, that's what Hermione wanted. Which is why Cho decided not to dwell on the fact that things were kept a secret, and instead wait until after school when they would finally be alone.

The day had gone by pretty quickly, she was focusing on her school work, but letting her mind wander when she was finished. Yes, she wanted to see Hermione, and yes,it did seem like time was forbidding it, but when she ignored it, it was like it was nonexistent. Which worked a lot better than sitting around waiting for the day to end.

She would look for her in the hallways though. But anyone who got in her way, or blocked her vision was immediately subjected to her snapping. She felt a little guilty for being so rude, after all it was no one's fault their paths weren't crossing. She'd see her after school anyways, probably at lunch too.

She did finally get lucky enough to see her before lunch. She was making her way there when she saw her, spacing out next the boys. She wanted to immediately wrap her in her arms, but the boys were there, and that may not have been a good idea. Though thinking about it, friends hugged all the time. It'd still look suspicious. Being in Hermione's room with her, alone, had been suspicious enough. No she's wait until they were alone again.

She was smiling at Hermione, and watched as she finally came to the realization she was there. She noticed the way her were more alert, to where as a second ago they were glazed over. Hermione smiled back, which made Cho smiled a bit bigger. Her hands weren't touching her, but her eyes were traveling all over. She took in the way the top button on her shirt was unbuttoned showing a bit of cleavage, not too much. More to the imagination that way. She smiled at the fact that her tie was a bit crooked. She had decided to wear jeans today, and they hugged her in all the right places. She looked beautiful.

Se was too caught up in her thoughts to notice exactly what Ron had said, just that he mumbled something then left, and that Harry followed. This left them alone, the other students had already made their way to lunch, the hallway was empty. She thanked anyone who would listen. She could finally touch the girl. She felt like a pervert for choosing the word "touch", she wanted to hug the girl, not slide her hands between her legs. She then reprimanded herself for putting such thoughts, and images, in her head. She opened her arms motioning for a hug, hoping Hermione wouldn't see her blush. She didn't notice, thank Merlin. Cho's inappropriate thoughts weren't over yet, because Hermione was now pressing her lips against her neck. She flushed from head to toe.

She was scolding herself for having such a reaction to a harmless kiss, there was nothing dirty about it. That was just what was available, and if anyone were to walk by they wouldn't even notice it. Besides, those kinds of thoughts weren't even on Hermione's mind, she'd be much more focused on school work. Cho should be too. She shouldn't be thinking of such things. They'd barely been together for a few days, maybe it was just because she was horny. She should probably take care of that. Her thoughts were going to keep running rampage, so she just cleared them.

"I've missed you." She said. She had no idea how she got those words out in a normal tone, considering her current predicament.

They heard footsteps approaching and decided to start heading to lunch. Cho slid her hand down Hermione's arm. Realizing what just happened, she stepped a few inches away. She hadn't realized she was doing it. Maybe her body was acting on it's own. It was probably good she put some distance between herself and Hermione. They followed the students who had rounded the corner and were now making her way to the Great Hall.

Cho's lunch period was pretty miserable. She didn't let it on though. Every time the boys weren't looking, they'd connect eyes. Cho was looking at Hermione so intently, though she doubted Hermione noticed. All Cho wanted to do was take her, right there on the table. But that wouldn't do. Not early in the relationship like this. Hermione needed to be ready, and Cho would wait for her. In the mean time though, she would have to take care of her problem. Which she would do immediately after lunch.

Though Ron seemed to think the complete opposite was going on. He was so clueless it didn't surprise her. What did surprise her though, was the fact he thought it necessary to shout to the entire Hall that they had kissed. Cho had covered his mouth before he got a word out, and thank Merlin she was able to do so in time. He wasn't happy with that though, and glared at them throughout the rest of lunch.

Ron wasn't helping her problem though, him bringing up the kiss had made her practically squirm in her seat. She tried to play it off like she wasn't completely affected like this, so she apologized to Ron and smiled at him. This seemed to have upset him more, so she tried hiding her smile. Which in turn caused Hermione to laugh, getting pudding on her mouth. Ron was about two seconds away from storming out of the room, but Cho was too busy looking at Hermione to notice, she was licking her lips, and that caused Cho to want to storm out of the room herself. Not in anger, but because of all of the desire pumping through her veins. She prided herself at her ability to hide all of this from the boys, and Hermione.

The twins on the other hand, weren't fooled, and sent her knowing looks, and smirks, from across the table causing her to blush. But before long, Cho was on the edge of her seat, and couldn't take it anymore.

"I left some of my books upstairs. I'll have to go back upstairs to get them." Cho said. She turned to wink at Hermione then made her way towards the exit, and then to Ravenclaw Tower. But not before swaying her hips, giving Hermione a full show.

"What the bloody hell was all that about?" She heard Ron stutter as she left the room. She practically ran to her Common Room, and up to her Dormitory. She made sure no one was in the room, then locked the door. She hurriedly laid back on her bed, and slipped her pants off, throwing them to the end of her bed. She ran a finger over clit.

"Mm..." She moaned as she immediately felt pleasure.

She pushed on her clit, again, and again. Her panties were soaking wet, so she tossed them aside as well. She took her middle finger and started rubbing her clit in circular motions. She pictured Hermione doing this to her and groaned. She rubbed faster and faster, as she took her other hand to slip a finger inside of her. Though she wasn't feeling her finger inside of her, she was feeling Hermione's. It was Hermione who was whispering in her ear how much she liked being inside of her, and to her tell her exactly how much Cho liked it.

"Mm.. yes." Cho moaned. "I like that." She whispered. Pretending that Hermione was there, lying on top of her. She pumped her fingers in and out of her, at the same time rubbing her clit and gasping as her orgasm was building. She knew she was close. She pictured Hermione telling her to come for her, and that's exactly what she did. She came, all over her thighs, bed, and hand. She was surprised how much there was, but didn't have time to think much about it.

"Cho! Will you hurry up!" come one of her room-mates voice from behind the closed door. She hurriedly licked her fingers, cast a cleaning spell and pulled on her pants. She dashed to the door opening it quickly.

"How did you know it was me?" Cho asked shocked.

"I heard you moaning, don't deny it." The girl said, walking past Cho and to her bed to get her potions book.

"I wasn't doing anything." Cho said, keeping her voice bold, as if that would make the girl believe her.

"Because your panties just fell out of nowhere?" The girl said picking them up off the floor between their beds. "Still warm." She said, then threw them like she had been burned. "And wet." Cho blushed, picking up the panties, and throwing them to the basket of dirty clothes.

"I couldn't help myself, alright." Cho said, her voice very quiet as she looked at the floor.

"Right, not my problem." She smirked. "Come on, we're already late for class."

Cho spent the rest of the day waiting for dinner, when she'd be able to see Hermione again. She'd actually be able to enjoy it this time, with her problem cleared up.

It was a bit awkward sitting in class without any panties on. Well it was more than awkward. Especially since McGonagall kept giving her these "i know you're doing something you shouldn't be" looks. Which were a lot different from the ones she usually got. Approving would be a good word to describe those ones, but what she was getting now, was far from it. Maybe she just looked suspicious squirming in her seat. But she had to admit, sitting there with no panties on made her feel hot. She giggled at that thought making the people around her look at her oddly.

The rest of the day was a blur, she' had hardly focused in class, too busy counting down the seconds until dinner. Unfortunately Professor Umbridge did not take this well., and seeing Cho off in space had apparently decided to make her take action.

She entered Cho's mind, meaning only to tell her to pay attention. To scare her into believing even her thoughts weren't a secret. It had been forbidden to read students minds, to do so would loose them their teaching position. Though, seeing as who it was, it was no surprise she ignored that line in the book.

The problem was, once she was in Cho's minds, she could not only speak, but see what the girl was thinking about, and what she saw made her gasp. She exploded.

"MISS CHANG! You will be serving detention with me after classes this evening!" She was nearly crying from the amount of anger that was pouring off of her.

To say Cho was confused was an understatement.

"For what?! I did nothing wrong!" Cho shouted. Maybe she hadn't been paying attention, but neither was the rest of the class. Why was she being singled out?

"You forget, Miss Chang, that I am a skilled Professor. I learned long ago how to enter minds, and long ago perfected it. What I saw in your mind, was enough to put you into detention for blatantly disregarding the rules!" She shouted back at Cho.

Cho was shocked, but more than anything else she was pissed. Yes, she had been thinking of Hermione. Yes, it was inappropriate. But none of that had happened! Not yet anyways. It was just a simple fantasy she had, and was there just to pass the time until she was out of this horrid class.

"My thoughts are private." She was no longer shouting, her tone was offended, and more than angry. If looks could kill, the one she was giving Umbridge would have made her catch fire right then and there. Others seemed to agree, she heard shouts of outrage at the thought of her reading a students mind. Cho continued, "They are for me to share weather I choose to or not! And all you saw was a simple fantasy!" this caught several students attention, probably wandering what Umbridge had seen. "None of that happened. You may be in charge of this class, our studies, and quite a number of our rules, but you do not have the power to control our thoughts, and our imaginations. Not even the Minister of Magic would give you that." Cho defended herself, and her rights. The class was whooping and shouting in agreement at her speech. But they had gone too far.

"Enough!" She screamed, and lough enough Cho was sure the rest of the students in the school had heard it. "Detention for another week!" she was seething, "and let this be a warning to the rest of you, you speak out of term and you will receive immediate detention." She glared at each and every student as though daring them to speak again. "Now. I want that chapter finished before the hour is up!" She finished, and her tone suggested no more would be said on this manner.

Cho was shaking from head to toe. She could feel the anger pouring out all around her. Even the boy next to her scooted away in fear she'd blow. Cho rolled her eyes at this, completely annoyed with everyone and everything. How dare she read her thoughts, then give her detention. Like it was a crime to think! She bet some of the things Umbridge had thought of would be worse than what she was, though she decided she really didn't want to know what the Professors fantasies were. Probably the Mister of Magic. Too bad she was far too ugly for him to give a second glance. She pictured the professor completely heart broken over it and smiled. She deserved to be heart broken. But then again she probably didn't have heart. No one with a heart would read someones mind then give them detention! That's completely uncalled for! Completely unfair!

She wanted to continue thinking of ways she could plot her revenge again Umbridge, but decided everyone would notice if she was suddenly attacked by a drawer full of knives. She needed to write Hermione and inform her that she wouldn't be at dinner.

She got out a quill and parchment and began to write:

_Hermione,_

_I won't be at dinner, I have detention. I figured you'd be worried if I didn't tell you. See you later on tonight._

_Cho._

_Also, I wanted to warn you it was that ugly old hag Umbridge who put me in detention. I'll tell you more when I see you next._

Cho sighed putting her quill down, she'd have to take the note to the owlery after class. She didn't want to go to detention though, she wanted to see Hermione the girl who always occupied her thoughts. She mentally told herself not to think too much during DADA class. She deiced she'd just have to wait and she her after detention, and mentally cursed Umbridge for it.


	9. rewritten

Alright guys, I have decided to rewrite the story. Chapter 1 has already been changed if you would please review with your opinions. Thanks guys, I love you all. 3


End file.
